The Heart Pirates
by ZixaaSunSpire
Summary: Instead of meeting Natsu at Hargeon, Lucy's life takes an unexpected turn when she meets Trafalgar law, a mysterious enigma who's goals keep on changing! She ends up learning things she never thought she would and becomes an infamous pirate! Of course, also gaining some medical knowledge on the way!


The Heart Pirates

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters! All I own is my computer, my fork and this plot! Forward March! * Points forward with a fork*

* * *

First Tale of The Seas!

Hargeon Town. One of Fiore's largest and oldest port town in the kingdom's history. It is also very beautiful, it even has it's marina, something very rare for Fiore. The town itself is arranged at multiple levels, this town is more prosperous with it's fishing than magic. Very few people native of Hargeon can use magic, thus resulting that only one magic store in the town. It is here where the destiny of Lucy Heartifilia and Trafalgar Law met and change the course of history forever!

~~~NYA!Nya!~~~

The evening sun settled over the horizon, giving Hargeon park a breath taking view of the ocean. Unfortunately, only one individual was there to witness it, more specifically a blonde haired, brown eyed girl in her sixteens. She was sitting alone on a bench, while quietly contemplating something. Several tree leaves fell from their branches, winter was approaching.

The blonde stellar mage was to caught up in her thought to notice someone else enter the park. It was a slim man of average height, his hair was a dark blue , a majority of which is obscured by a northern-style white, spotted fur hat save for his sideburns and small black goatee. The man had spotted the unobservant Lucy and strolled lazily towards her, before taking a seat next to her.

"The sunset is beautiful, don't you agree?" The man asked, hoping to start a conversation. Lucy snapped out of her thought in confusion before replying " Hmm? Oh, Yea...It is..." The blonde looked at the sunset, noticing it for the first time and trying to avoid looking the smirking man. He wasn't too handsome nor was he ugly, but he was still attractive in a strange way. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Trafalgar Law, may I have yours?"

"Lucy Heartifilia, and nice to meet you Trafalgar Law." Lucy said, glancing at the now identified man. His sword propped against his shoulder, his grey eye's blinking with mischief as he watched the blonde. " No need to be formal, Lucy-chan." He chuckled, the blonde was amusing and if his information was correct, was a celestial mage with four gold keys. She would make a great addition to his crew. " Fine, i won't be Traffles. Now, why do you want to talk to me?"

Trafalgar raised his eyebrow at this, the blonde was blunt and she even gave him a nickname, which was a good sign in his books. " Start to the point, huh? Well then, how about if I ask you to join my crew?" Lucy stared at him in surprise, saying out loud the only logical thing she could. " Huh?"Any normal person would have the same response when being asked that out of the blue.

" I asked you if you'd be willing to join my crew. So, will you?" He asked again, he was trying to avoid chuckling, the woman was defiantly shocked and the face she was making was not helping. Lucy huffed, she was not stupid, " I'm not stupid, just surprised...Why me though?" Lucy said, her confusion evident. " Because I asked, and I heard you were a celestial mage. I thought this might be useful to you..." Law said, as he held up a golden zodiac key, smirking while doing so.

Lucy nearly gasped in surprise, upon closer examination it was Leo the Lion, one of the strongest zodiac spirits. The blonde made a reach for it, only for the bluenette to take it out of her sight. " Nope, sorry, you can only get this if you join my crew." Lucy pouted, taking his proposal in consideration. " Fine..." Or maybe not. "I'll join your silly crew, now give me Leo!" Trafalgar gazed lazily at her, before giving her the key. " Well then, let's go. It's already night." He said, while strolling out of the dark park with Lucy in tow.

* * *

A/n: short, yes I know but it's just the first chapter. Please leave a review on your way out. Yes, I know it doesn't follow the story or plot line, but this is a fic.


End file.
